Question: Marius is entering a wildlife photo contest, and wishes to arrange his seven snow leopards of different heights in a row. If the shortest two leopards have inferiority complexes and demand to be placed at the ends of the row, how many ways can he line up the leopards?
Explanation: There are two ways to arrange the shortest two leopards. For the five remaining leopards, there are $5!$ ways to arrange them.

Therefore, the answer is $2\times5!=\boxed{240\text{ ways.}}$